There is a roof structure for a vehicle in which a roof frame is installed at a vehicle interior side of a roof panel and a vehicle interior room lamp is mounted on the roof frame (see Patent Document 1).
In the roof structure described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-100790, a roof frame is provided with an insertion opening in which a room lamp is partially inserted, and a roof lining facing the inside of a vehicle compartment is provided with an insertion hole for the room lamp. The room lamp is mounted on the roof frame while being inserted in the insertion hole of the roof lining and the insertion opening of the roof frame and sandwiching a circumferential part of the insertion hole of the roof lining with the roof frame. In the case of this roof structure, since the roof lining is supported while being sandwiched between the room lamp and the roof frame, it is possible to prevent an edge part of the insertion hole of the roof lining from being bent at the time of the lighting operation, the lights-out operation, and the like of the room lamp.
Meanwhile, in the roof structure described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-100790, the roof lining is supported while being sandwiched between the room lamp and the roof frame; however, depending on the installation location of the room lamp, it may not be able to support the roof lining while sandwiching it between the room lamp and the roof frame. In this case, a dedicated support bracket (displacement restriction member) is mounted on a roof panel side in addition to the roof frame, and the roof lining is sandwiched between the support bracket and the room lamp.
Besides, in the roof structure equipped with a sunroof opening in the roof panel, a sunroof frame of a sunroof unit is mounted substantially along an edge part of the sunroof opening. Accordingly, when the dedicated support bracket for installing the room lamp is mounted on the roof panel side in this type of roof structure, the interference between the support bracket and the sunroof frame must be avoided. For this reason, in this type of roof structure, it is difficult to place the room lamp close to the sunroof opening, which sometimes limits an increase of the opening area of the sunroof opening.